Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Nahdar Vebb
Mein Commander Nahdar Vebb ist gerade auf einer Mission auf dem Planeten Erde. Wenn ihr ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen wollt, beachtet bitte folgendes: *'Unterschreibt' alle Beiträge mit vier Tilden ("~"). *Benutzt Doppelpunkte am Anfang eurer Beiträge ab der zweiten Antwort eines Abschnitt. *Benutzt eine verständliche Schreibweise, sodass man es verstehen kann. *Schreibt sinnvolle Beiträge. Betreibt keinen Vandalismus und schreibt keinen Spam. *Falls ihr mir Auszeichnungen geben wollt, tut dies in die Navigationsvorlage "Geschenkbox" auf meiner Benutzerseite. *Wer sich nicht an die Regeln hält, wird von Captain Rex und Commander Cody lequidiert. |width="20px"| | style="border-bottom:0px" valign="middle" align="center"| 200px| |- |} |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Drei Fragen Ich habe drei Fragen: # Wie kriegt man ordentlichen Zeilenabstand ohne Zwischenzeile? # Wie kann ich mich anmelden , ohne auf Spezial: Anmelden zu gehen? # Wo kann ich sehen, wie viele Edits ich habe? :Dank im Vorraus. Nahdar Vebb 14:52, 2. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Und wieso habe ich so einen komischen Rahmen? Nahdar Vebb 14:59, 2. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Wie meinst du das, ordentlichen Zeilenabstand? Anmelden geht nur über Spezial:Anmelden, allerdings kannst du hier das Kästchen "angemeldet bleiben" anwählen, dann musst du dich erst in 30 Tagen erneut anmelden (am selben PC). Benutzer:Yoda41/Editcount. Pandora Diskussion 18:25, 2. Nov. 2009 (CET) Naso, dass z.B. bei meinen Büchern jedes eine Zeile bekommt. Dauerhaft angemeldet bleiben ist das über dem Bestätigungsbutton, richtig? Nahdar Vebb 18:32, 2. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Versuchs doch mal mit Vorlage:Buchbewertung und setz davor ein * . 18:34, 2. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::OK, lieber ohne * . ;) 18:35, 2. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Und wie ändert man die Farbe in der Vorlage (meine ist so weiß)? Nahdar Vebb 18:57, 2. Nov. 2009 (CET) Das mit der Farbe ist geklärt. Was ist mit den Zeilen (s.oben)? Nahdar Vebb 19:25, 2. Nov. 2009 (CET) Nochmal drei Fragen 1. Wo kann man sehen, wie viele Edits man im Artikelnamensraum hat? 2. Wie bekommt man es hin, dass nach einer Wortgruppe die nächste in der nächsten Zeile steht (Wenn ich Leertaste drücke und bei Bearbeiten alles in einer Extrazeile steht, steht es letztendlich trotzdem in der gleichen Zeile)? 3. Zählt es als zwei Edits, wenn man (was mir irgendwie oft passiert) eine bearbeitete Seite speichert statt erst in der Vorschau zu gucken und erst danach berichtigt? Gruß Nahdar Vebb 14:24, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) #Für den Artikelnamensraum kann das ausgegeben werden, für alles weitere bräuchten wir eine neue Extension. Eine Beschreibung findest du hier: Benutzer:Premia#UserStatistics. #Dafür musst du an der Stelle anstatt von Enter eingeben. #Ja. 14:30, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Zählen die Artikel, die ich erstellt habe, als ich noch nicht angemeldet war, eigentlich mit (zu den 50, die ich zur Wahlberechtigung brauche)? Nahdar Vebb 19:37, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Als du nicht angemeldet warst, hast du die Sachen ja als IP erstellt, deshalb werden sie nicht deinem Benutzer zugeordnet. Pandora Diskussion 19:40, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) Was bedeutet "Bearbeitungskonflikt"? Gruß Nahdar Vebb 16:25, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) Und was bringen Creates (50 Edits bringen z.B. Wahlrecht)? Nahdar Vebb 17:03, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) Und siehe Star Wars Versionen. Zählt das als Edit? Nahdar Vebb 19:42, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) Was bedeutet N''' bei Letzte Änderungen ('''K = Kleine Änderung) Nahdar Vebb 19:46, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) *Wenn jetzt einer eine Seite bearbeitert und es ein andere auch tut und er vorher abspeichert, kommt ein Bearbeitungskonflikt, das heißt, dass deine Änderung nicht gespeichert ist, die Änderung vom anderen Benutzer jedoch schon. *Du kannst an den Wahlen teilnehmen, wenn du mindestesns 50 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln hast. *Ich glaube ja. *N = neuer Artikel, Kategorie, Seite. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 20:50, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) Kleiner Hinweis Hi Nahdar, mir ist aufgefallen, dass auf deiner Seite unter Besitztümern/ Bücher wahrscheinlich ein kleiner Verlinkungsfehler ist: Beim Buch Wilder Raum führt die Verlinkung auf die Region in der Galaxis, ich denke, du willst auf die Seite Wilder Raum (Roman). Das ''Roman kann man ja weglassen, indem du es einfach so schreibst: Wilder Raum, falls du das noch nicht wusstest. MFG Anoon Bondara 20:30, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) O ja. Danke Gruß Nahdar Vebb 15:02, 5. Nov. 2009 (CET) Babel Da bestimmt irgendwann mal Fragen kommen, wieso ich nur zwei Babel drinhabe, hier die Antwort: z.B.:Die Macht ist stark in diesem User - Nahdar Vebb = Jedi = Machtbenutzer Dieser Benutzer liest gern Star Wars-Bücher - Wer sich hier fragt, der siehe bitte hier. usw. Gruß Nahdar Vebb 18:53, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) Triade des Bösen Die von dir erstellte Seite Triade des Bösen wurde auf der Seite Jedipedia:Löschdiskussion zur Löschung vorgeschlagen. Deine Meinung als Ersteller der Seite ist hierbei begrüßt. Bitte bedenke, dass trotz des Löschantrags gegen diese Seite deine Beiträge in der Jedipedia geschätzt werden. Es bedeutet ausschließlich, dass ein Jedipedianer die genannte Seite nicht für behaltenswert hält, beispielsweise, weil sie noch nicht den Mindestanforderungen entspricht. Nehme den Löschantrag in keinem Fall persönlich. Er ist nie als solcher gedacht. Vielen Dank. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' um 19:02, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) englische Quellen Hallo Nahdar Vebb, mir ist gerade bei deinem Artikel Tiefflug-Angriffstransporter/Vehikel aufgefallen, dass du die Daten nur unzulänglich, teilweise sogar falsch dorther geholt hast. „And lacks a passenger compartement“ heisst beispielsweise nicht, dass mehr Soldaten mitgeführt werden können, sondern dass kein Passagierteil da ist. Das mit Geonosis betrifft dagegen nur die Cargo Version. Bitte arbeite hier etwas genauer, da sich sonst leicht falsche Informationen einschleichen können. Pandora Diskussion 14:31, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) Ich versuchs' Gruß Nahdar Vebb 15:43, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) Zwischenfazit Ich bin nun etwas länger als eine Woche bei Jedipedia. Ich habe schon Wahlrecht und eine ordentliche Benutzerseite. Aber ich möchte den Benutzern Pandora, Ben Kenobi und Boss danken, da sie mir sehr geholfen haben, vor allem was Artikelformatieren betrifft. Darth Maul möchte ich auch nicht vergessen, obwohl er ja nur zweimal einen LA beantragt hat. Ich versuche weiterhin, gute Artikel zu schreiben. Gruß Nahdar Vebb 07:04, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) Benutzername Wie kan man den Benutzernamen so wie bei Lord Tiin oder Boss schreiben (mit dem hochgestellten)? Muss man da alles extra schreiben und dann mit hochstellen oder kann man da eine bestimmte Taste drücken. THX im Vorraus Nahdar Vebb 17:47, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ich denk mal, man muss das alles ausschreiben, meines Wissens nach gibt es keine Tasten für normale HTML-Befehle. Grüße, Twilight 19:21, 13. Nov. 2009 (CET) Vorschau Hallo Nahdar Vebb, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion 20:16, 13. Nov. 2009 (CET) Mission von Coruscant (Klonkriege) Danke, das du die Folgen gemacht hast, mein Internet ist ausgefallen... MfG :Bei passierte das auch immer. Jetzt haben wir einen neuen Stick, bei dem gibts nur noch Ampelphasen... Nahdar Vebb 18:02, 19. Nov. 2009 (CET) Neek Enthält der Artikel Fehlinformationen, oder geht es bei dem SLA nur um die Form? - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 14:17, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) Form. Gruß Nahdar Vebb 14:17, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Okay, dann werde ich den SLA wieder rausnehmen und den Artikel etwas umschreiben. Solche Artikel muss man wirklich nicht gleich wieder löschen, da es einfach ist, sie in die gewünschte Form zu bringen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 14:24, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Wenn du ihn verbessern willst... Gruß Nahdar Vebb 14:26, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) R4-G9 Hallo! Danke für den netten Empfang in der Jedipedia. Ich hoffe das ich meine Sache gut machen werde. Wenn etwas sein sollte, sprich mich gerne an. Freundlichen Gruß--R4-G9 18:17, 26. Nov. 2009 (CET) Antwort auf Hilferuf Ich setzt mich an Ashokas Bericht und verbesser ihn Anakin*Skywalker 18:29, 26. Nov. 2009 (CET) Mini-Änderungswelle Hey. Für solche Massenänderungen haben wir eigentlich den Droiden, damit sich kein Benutzer damit belasten muss. 15:42, 27. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Achso, das wusste ich nicht. Gruß Nahdar Vebb 16:13, 27. Nov. 2009 (CET) break-tag Hallo Nahdar Vebb, bitte hör auf, überall break-tags in Artikel einzubauen, wie es in den Ersten Schritten steht, soll mit Abschnitten und nicht mit tags gearbeitet werden. Zudem erzeugst du immer offene breaks, diese sollten aber geschlossen sein. Anstatt einen Break also bitte im Quelltext einfach einen Absatz dazwischen einfügen. Pandora Diskussion 22:12, 28. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Was meinst du mit break-tag? Gruß Nahdar Vebb 09:14, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Dieses 10:20, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) Signatur Hallo Nahdar Vebb, bitte den Zeitstempel aus der Vorlage entfernen und die Unterschrift mit ~~~~ erzeugen. Ansonsten stimmt die Zeit nicht, weil die eingefügt wird, die du beim Bearbeiten der Vorlage eingefügt hattest. Pandora Diskussion 19:22, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Und bei den Einstellungen die Signatur zu ändern (falls noch nicht getan). JunoDiskussion 19:34, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::So, bevor du jetzt überall was falsches rumerzählst, erklär ich das nochmal. Das wird in den Einstellungen in die Signatur eingefügt, dann wird der Haken gemacht bei Keine Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite, dann unterschreibt man wie gehabt mit ~~~~. Pandora Diskussion 16:10, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) Danke Anmelde-Statistik Hi Nahdar Vebb, du hattest mich über deine Anmelde-Statistik befragt. Benutzer Nahdar--Vebb, Nummer 2101, angemeldet am 13.12.2008 um 12:29:19 Uhr. Bild:;-).gif -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 18:04, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) PS: Ich hab kein Keks Bild:--(.gif :Oh. Das liegt wohl daran, dass ich unter Nahdar Vebb nichts gefunden habe. Jedenfalls auf den ersten Blick. Nochmal berichtigt: am 01.11.2009 um 15:56:34 Uhr, Nummer 3256. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 17:47, 9. Dez. 2009 (CET) Gehirn-Wurm Hallo Nahdar Vebb, es ist lobenswert, dass du dich an den Artikel Gehirn-Wurm herangetraut hast, jedoch ist der Artikel unvollständig. Es gibt noch die ganze TCW-Episode Vermächtnis des Terrors, die unbedingt in den Artikel eingearbeitet werden muss, weil sie entscheidene Informationen enthält. Außerdem könntest du die Geschehnisse aus Gehirn-Parasiten etwas detaillierter wiedergeben. Ich rate dir, den Artikel UC zu setzen und beizeiten den fehlenden Inhalt zu ergänzen, denn ich denke, dass der Artikel in seiner jetzigen Form ein Stub ist (und folglich gelöscht werden müsste). Wenn du Fragen hast, stehe ich dir natürlich gerne zur Verfügung. Gruß 16:41, 9. Dez. 2009 (CET) Dankeschön 16:17, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET)}} unsignierte Diskussionsbeiträge Hallo Nahdar Vebb, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könntest du bitte bei Antworten auf Diskussionsbeiträge, die nicht signiert waren, die Vorlage:Fehlende Signatur einfpügen? Einfach kurz in die Versionen kucken, Benutzername/Ip und Datum kopieren und nach dem Schema einfügen . Das erzeugt dann automatisch Links zur Benutzerseite und -diskussion und zu den Beiträgen. Dient einfach nur der Übersicht. Danke Pandora Diskussion 11:57, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Na klar. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Holocrons | Artikel 12:01, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Super (-; Pandora Diskussion 12:02, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Danke für den tipp --Commander Cody der 10 18:26, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET)Gruß Commander Cody der 10. Tut mir leid Ich arbeite zwar schon mit der Vorschau, aber meist fallen mir dann im Nachhinein noch kleine Sachen auf, die ich trotz allem übersehen hab. Achja, und bei dem einen Artikel hab ich, wie wahrscheinlich zu sehen ist, einen UC-Befehl wieder rausgenommen... Aber danke für den Hinweis =) Hotaru Delany 18:08, 16. Dez. 2009 (CET) Hallo ich möchte mit dir in Kontakt treten. Bitte scheib den kommentar in der nächten 7 tagen. --Obi wan kenobi .2 12:24, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ja klar. Aber bitte nur einmal am Ende signieren. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion | Artikel 12:33, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::danke dass du schon heute geantwortet hast. --Obi wan kenobi .2 14:44, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Bitte guck dir meine benutzerseite an und scheib mir. und könntest du mir helfen meine benutzerseite zu gestalten. Gruß.--Obi wan kenobi .2 20:15, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::ich möchtedie babels von starwars THE CLone wars, geburstag von starwars (20), jedi mehr als Sith ...--Obi wan kenobi .2 21:14, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::babel von macht = stark, gerne ein jedi, süchtig nach jedipedia, gerne jediriiter--Obi wan kenobi .2 10:31, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET)danke und kümmere dich heute noch drumm. :::::::babel von alle formen des Lichtschwert Kampfes, + eventulel neues babel von starwars the force unleascht the ultimative sith eidition machen . danke bis später. --Obi wan kenobi .2 17:55, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Versuch doch mal bitte, die neuen Beiträge immer in eine neue Zeile, mit : einrücken und die Signatur hinter den Beitrag zu setzen. Pandora Diskussion 19:38, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::1. weiß nicht wie das geht. 2.besitzt das spiel the force unleascht the ultimatvie sith edtion. 3.babel von battelfront 1 und 2--Obi wan kenobi .2 10:56, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::::::bitte inden nächten 3 tage antworten. gruß danke.--Obi wan kenobi .2 10:58, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::::Einfach an deen Anfang der Zeile und die vier Tilden nur zum Schluss. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion - Artikel 11:09, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::::::::hallo ich frage ob du noch ein paar babel´s machen könntest. --Obi wan kenobi .2 16:14, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::::::Welche denn? Gruß Nahdar Vebb 17:15, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) na von stawars empire at war + forces of coroption und von republick commando (besitzt,und durchgespielt. --Obi wan kenobi .2 10:42, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) bis Später nahdar vebb. Chat Hallo Nahdar, kannst du mal bitte kurz in den Chat kommen? Pandora Diskussion 21:37, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ich bin da nicht drin. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion - Artikel 21:38, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Deshalb frag ich ja, ob du mal kurz Zeit hättest, da rein zu kommen... Pandora Diskussion 22:20, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) Vollständigkeit von Artikel Es wird für die Vollsträndigkeit von Artikel nicht vorausgestzt, dass sehr neue Quellen, isb. solche, die noch als Spoiler zählen, bereits verwendet werden. Daher ist es gegenwärig noch nicht sinnvoll, wegen fehlender Infos aus 501. UV.Vorlagen einzufügen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:12, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Darüber hinaus muss man immer abwägen, ab wann das Setzen der UV-Vorlage sinnvoll ist. Sie soll nähmlich nur gesetzt werden, wenn der Artikel grundlegende Mängel aufweist, die die Qualität des Artikels merklich beeinträchtigen. Die Vorlage ist keine simple Auflistung von fehlenden Quellen. Gruß 21:16, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) Dark Acolyte Hi, Nahdar Vebb! Ich habe gesehen, dass du meinen Beitrag mit dem Überarbeitungsschild versehen hast. Es ist aber kein Fan-Art. Dummerweise war ich nicht angemeldet, als ich den Arikel erstellt habe. Es kann sein, dass meine Sprach-Form nicht perfekt ist. Außerdem habe ich keine weiteren Informationen darüber. Du kannst ihn ja gerne überarbeiten, wenn du willst. Gruß RC-1139 21:26, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Wir waren uns im IRC nicht sicher, ob es FanArt ist, da keiner die Quelle hat und es eben von einer IP erstellt wurde (kommt ja gerne mal vor, dass die sowas machen). Deswegen kam das wohl zusatnde. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 21:28, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Und außerdem führt Dark Acolyte in der Wookiee zu etwas ganz anderem http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Acolyte .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 21:30, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Sorry, ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht zu viel Arbeit gemacht. Wird der Artikel denn jetzt gelöscht? Im Spiel, das ja auch schon älter ist, wird das Fahrzeug aber auch so geschrieben.Deshalb habe ich das so übernommen. Es ist ja auch nicht erlaubt von anderen Internetseiten abzuschreiben, darum habe ich garnicht erst auf wookiepedia nachgeguckt. Gruß RC-1139 22:32, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Trotzdem ist es ja immer sinnvoll auf den Seiten zu gucken, da man ja nicht immer weiß, welche Quellen man alles braucht. Du musst den Text ja nicht genauso abschreiben, sondern dir nur eine Idee holen, wie du ihn schreibst und was alles rein muss. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 22:35, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Oh, danke für den Tipp. Ich werde mich in Zukunft dran halten. Aber wird der Artikel denn jetzt gelöscht oder nicht? Gruß RC-1139 22:49, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET)